Times are Changing
by wormyapple
Summary: Harry meets Hermione on the train instead of Ron! There will be numerous twists to the story-some expected, some completely not. Mentor!Snape, Slytherin!Harry & Hermione, eventual time travel!, etc! Starts in first year.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All!

This fic was started due to a poll I have on my profile page. The poll asks what kind of fics people wish me to write. Well, as Harry Potter is currently in the lead...(not by much, as there are only two votes atm...), here is my newest fic, _Times are Changing_.

As always (though I sometimes forget to mention it...), I don't own Harry Potter.

Reviews are always welcome :)

Enjoy,

~WormyApple

* * *

"Hello," the girl spoke softly as she opened the door to the compartment. She had medium length, curly brown hair—the type of curly that bushed out once brushed. Her eyes shown a soft brown, nervous and unsure. She already wore the uniform for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

The boy who sat upon one of the benches in the compartment looked up from his book to turn towards the entryway. "Hello," he spoke back, in a neutral tone. The 11 year-old child didn't know how he should act; if he was cold, she would walk away. If he was warm and bubbly, he could possibly have a friend who would expect him to act a certain way. Ergo, he went with neutral to see where the conversation may lead.

The girl shyly looked at him and asked if she may take a seat, sharing the compartment with him. "Alright," he said, "but first, tell me your name."

She looked a little surprised—flustered even, as she realized she forgot to introduce herself. "Hermione Granger. And you?"

"Harry Potter."

In another lifetime, Hermoine would then be surprised and go off on a mini tangent, speaking of how she read about him in countless book. However, she noticed that he was slightly tentative about speaking his name, as if unused to the fame. _Maybe those books were not correct about him_, she thought. Instead, Hermoine took pose of trying to think. She wasn't use to socializing with her peers beyond the random student asking her to do the homework for them (which she felt offended by, and said no every time).

"What do you like to do?" Harry asked, cutting her train of thought.

"Read. I can easily spend all day in the library. It doesn't matter the type of book either—history, science, fiction—it doesn't matter. I love learning." He could tell the matter meant a lot to her, but instead of speaking in detail of the books like he thought she would, she instead asked him about what he liked.

"Hm. I guess I like to read too, but my main passion is art." Harry wasn't allowed to get better grades than his cousin, Dudley, in most all classes. Art was an exception, as his uncle considered it to be a 'pansy-profession.' He snorted at the thought: _Yeah, right._ The boy did read, however, as he often spent time in the library to avoid _Harry Hunting_.

"Art? What kind do you do? Whose your favorite artist of all time? Your main inspiration..."

The conversation continued for quite some time. Harry and Hermoine both were surprised that there was someone they could speak to about whatever. Surprised that they can be themselves without being shunned and lonely. No one else came into the compartment either, which to both of the socially inept students, was a blessing.

Finally, the most commonly asked question to those entering their first year arose: "What house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione was the one to raise the question, as she hoped she could be in the same house as her new friend, but was unsure if it was meant to be.

"I'm not sure," Harry began tentatively, "I feel like I can fit into any of them." At Hermione's raised eyebrow, he answered the unasked query, "I like to work hard towards my goals, though those goals usually relate to completing a current art project. Ergo, I wouldn't have much issue with Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad either, as I like to read, and like you, learn new things that I can apply to my life. Gryffindor would be an interesting fit, as I do, sometimes, stand up for what is right." He mumbled under his breath though: _As long as I don't get beaten or abused further by doing so_. Hermione heard it, however, but decided not to stop his train of thought. She would owl her parents about it later, though; maybe tell a professor too. "And finally, I can, at times, be quite cunning, so Slytherin would work too."

Hermione replied, "With your explanation, I'm thinking that anyone can really be in any house, as everyone has traits like those. However, it is the quantity of each ideal that allows someone to be sorted into a house. Or maybe, even, the ideal which we wish to work towards would sort us. I'm not sure. No matter the house(s) we may be in, however, could you still be my friend?"

"Of course."

* * *

The train pulled into the station around dinnertime, and though it was still early in the evening, the sky shown black as night. The moon and stars twinkled and shined, lighting up the otherwise dark night.

A friendly giant—Hagrid, Harry told her—told all the first years to follow him towards the boats. Crossing the lake proved to be an experience, as they saw the beauty of the castle filled with twinkling lights.

After reaching the shore and walking up a few steps, Hagrid introduced them to a Professor McGonagall, who brought them into a small room, spoke to them about "smartening up" their looks, and finally brought them into the great hall.

Hermione and Harry looked on in amazement. Seeing everything from the enchanted ceiling, to the free-floating chandeliers, to an old hat sitting upon a stool at just in front of the staff table. That last thing confused them both, until it opened it's mouth to sing. _The Sorting Hat, that makes a bit more sense._

Professor McGonagall started calling names in alphabetical order. Yet, neither of the two payed much attention to the sorting, as they both worried about where they would be themselves, as they wished not to separate from the other.

"Granger, Hermione."

"Good luck," Harry whispered.

She took her steps toward the hat; nervous, but proud her stance was, but full of grace when she sat down. The hat took a bit of time—a few minutes to be exact—but after the deliberation, the hat decided. "Slytherin!" The table she moved towards looked shocked (_maybe from the lack of a well-known name_, she thought), but politely applauded for her anyways.

The sorting continued.

Once "Potter, Harry" was sorted into the pit of snakes, just like Hermione, the Slytherins were confused once again. Looking at the head table, Hermione noticed that the Headmaster's eyes gave away to anger before schooling back into a joyful expression. The other professors just looked confused like the table of students she was surrounded by.

Harry sat right next to her at the table.

* * *

Once the feast started, there were many questions that were target towards the pair: "Are you really Harry Potter?", "Why are you sorted in this house?", "More like _how_ are you sorted here?", "Granger, what is your blood status? Are you related to Dagworth-Granger?", "How is it..."

"Oi! Shut up and let them speak. If you keep asking questions, how are they supposed to answer if you don't give them the time to do so?" A blond boy spoke up for the two. He then introduced himself, "By the way, I'm Malfoy—Draco Malfoy." He nodded at the pair in greeting, then motioned them to answer the questions.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter; yes, I have the scar to prove it. I'm sorted here as the hat figured I had the qualities to fit into this house. As to why or how I have those qualities, well, you need to figure that out for yourselves." Harry spoke.

Hermione took over: "I'm not sure if I am related to Dagworth-Granger or not. My parents just go by 'Granger.' I'm also not entirely sure of my status. Sure, I was muggle-raised, but my parents were not overly surprised that I had magic. Maybe they are squibs, maybe they are not. Does it really matter? I have the qualities to get into this house based upon my own merit. Doesn't that tell you something?"

That shut the others right up.

* * *

After dinner, and after being brought to the common room, the prefects described the rules of slytherin to the new students. After that, Professor Snape walked in, introduced himself to the students, then told them to head off to bed. However, he asked both Hermione and Harry to follow him to his office. Once all three sat down and had a cup of tea in hand, he began.

"Potter, Granger, I'm not sure how you both managed to end up in this house. However, one major part of this house is the saying we stand by: 'Slytherins protect their own.' I will do my best to enforce that—especially with the two of you being who you are. If you need anything, I will be available, and will try my best to help. Know that I will not be this generous with the other houses by any means. Also, just because I am nice to my slytherins doesn't mean that I go easy on them. I want you all to grow to your potential. Do you have any questions or concerns for me?"

Neither expected quite a speech from the sour-looking man. Hermione decided to ask some questions, as she figured that she should take advantage of the man's current kindness. "Sir, I have a couple of things to bring up. Is it possible to test to see whom I am related to? Someone suggested at dinner that I could possibly be related to Dagworth-Granger, and I was wondering if there was a way to see."

The professor looked at her curiously, "I have a potion that would allow us to see your lineage."

Harry spoke up: "Can I do that too? My aunt never really said anything about my relatives, and I wish to know who they are."

The professor's curiosity turned into confusion, "You lived with Petunia?" He then mumbled softly, "Of all the people he could have gone to—Petunia?"

Harry took on a wide-eyed, scared look. "You know my aunt?"

Snape looked straight into his eye. "I lived in the same neighborhood as your mother and aunt while growing up. I was good friends with your mother until 5th year, when I made a major mistake that I never could ask forgiveness for. Anyways, after you both get your answers to whom your family is, I would like to speak with you, privately, Potter."

"Alright."

* * *

_Hermione Jean Granger__ (Pureblood)_

_Father: Daniel Dagworth-Granger (Alive, Squib)_

_Mother: Emma Granger-Ollivander (Alive, Squib)_

…

* * *

_Harry James Potter (Pureblood)_

_Father: James Fleamont Potter (Deceased, Pureblood)_

_Mother: Lily Ann Potter nee Evans (Deceased, Pureblood)_

_Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Alive, Squib)_

_Uncle: Vernon Dursley (Alive, Muggle)_

_Cousin: Dudley Dursley (Alive, Squib)_

…

_Grandfather, Mother's Side: William Evans (Deceased, Squib, Adopted from Slytherin)_

_Grandmother, Mother's Side: Gloria Warbeck (Deceased, Squib)_

* * *

"Oh dear. You're the heir of Slytherin."

Professor Severus Snape fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for such positive reviews to this fic!

This will be an interesting fic for me to write...I'm a hufflepuff (almost ravenclaw!) writing about slytherins…

;)

...and yes, I really did make Snape faint.

This next chapter is kinda a filler...more like a 'set-up' for future chapters.

Sorry it has taken me a little while to update...life happened, as per usual.

Well, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Severus Snape was a man rarely taken by surprise. Very little ever phased him, so finding out that both Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were purebloods was intriguing—not surprising. Finding out that the boy was raised by his Aunt Petunia was harrowing—not surprising. Finding out that he was descended from the Slytherin family line that was thought to have died out, with the only close relation left was through the Gaunt family that the Dark Lord was a part of, well, that shook his core. Ergo, the professor fainted.

He slowly awoke to the view of two of his newest snakes hovering over him in concern. "Back away, back away. You need not stay this close," he stated as he waved them away. "As it is getting to be quite late, I expect for you two to go to your rooms and get some sleep. We shall meet again tomorrow night to discuss everything. You both need etiquette classes along with learning what an heir-ship would entail. Potter, I would additionally like to speak with you, considering I knew your aunt growing up. She was jealous and annoying back then; I doubt she has improved over time."

The two nod and leave the room.

* * *

The following morning, the two new students could be found on the couch nearest the fireplace. Though still quite early in the day, the two looked to be quite awake. They spoke to each other in soft whispers.

"What are we going to tell the others Harry?" asked Hermione. She knew that she should let the others know that she wasn't muggleborn—just muggle-raised. Yet, Harry should reveal his heritage too. However, they were both unsure what would happen if Harry were to speak of being Slytherin's heir.

Harry thought on the question; he knew what she was actually asking. "I'm not sure Hermione. Maybe we can ask Professor Snape when we see him tonight, or something. Maybe we can tell the others that we are both purebloods, but through squib lines, but leave off the families of those squib lines? We can just say that since we are both new to the wizarding world, we don't know how certain names are perceived, and we just want to talk with the professor first before we explain our heritage fully."

"Alright."

* * *

They manage to find themselves in the great hall a little while later. While taking some food to eat for breakfast, Draco Malfoy seated himself directly across from the pair. "Good morning," he drawled; the sound of his voice, and the motion of rubbing his eyes conveyed bleariness.

"Good morning too you as well," Hermione began.

Harry continued: "Did you not get much sleep?"

Draco looked up at them. "Nah, I was too excited and nervous about classes to really sleep. You both look wide awake, however."

"We've just been up for quite some time now—we're both early risers," said Harry.

Professor Snape walked up to the trio just then, handed them their schedules, reminded Harry and Hermione to visit his office again that night, and finally walked away to pass out more schedules to more students.

"What was that about?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked at Harry to confirm the thought: _This is our chance!_

"Well, when we spoke with the professor last night, we found out that we are actually both purebloods-"

"I'll explain in a sec!" interjected Harry.

"-and he wishes us to go to his office this to begin etiquette lessons," stated Hermione.

"You're what?" Draco almost shouted. This attracted the attention of the other members of the house. One can totally see that they were going to eavesdrop on this conversation—exactly how the pair wanted.

"Well, apparently my mother's parents were squibs—my grandmother was a Warbeck, actually. I still need to talk with Professor Snape, however, about if I should share with you all my grandfather's heritage, as it is quite a controversial one. I'd likely have people who love and hate me even more so than they already do." Harry seemed to be a bit nervous, waiting for the others to start asking questions, but, fortunately for him, Hermione distracted the others with her lineage.

"According to the heritage potion I took last night, I, too, am a pureblood. Both of my parents were squibs. Whoever it was that asked last night if I was related to Dagworth-Granger, you'd be right. That's the family my father is from. My mother, on the other hand, was a Ollivander. I should probably write a letter to the wandmaker, to let him know."

The students in slytherin smirked. It would be easier for them to treat the two as their own now that their heritage wasn't a 'problem.' They won't let that slip outside the house, though, as it would be funny for them to see the other houses 'freak out' over seeing Slytherins 'act nice' to students of 'lesser blood.' Hah.

Soon, they were all off to class for their first day of the school year.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Update! Update! Updates are finally happening!

(Yeah, I am a bit hyper…)

I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged.

Thank you all so much for the positive reviews (and favorites) thus far!

Enjoy~

* * *

The entire first week of class was interesting to the duo consisting of Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger. They had charms with a professor who felt the need to stand upon a pile of books to reach a 'normal height' for everyone else. They had history with a ghost of a professor, and not even Hermoine could stand to be awake throughout the lecture. Transfiguration was interesting; McGonagall, though a strict teacher, did have a sense of humor. She not only surprised the entire class with her animagus form, but she also spoke of transfiguring one of the gryffindor students into a pocket watch!

There were downsides to the week, however. Many students outside of Slytherin-especially one that went by the name of Ronald Weasley-thought to badger the pair consistently. The two were often asked questions. To Harry, there were along the lines of 'why Slytherin?' or 'when will you ask for a resort?' or the even more annoying: 'can I have your autograph?' Hermoine was mostly being badgered with questions pertaining to how she knew Harry, or if she could spill any 'juicy gossip' about the boy. Both students reached the point to which they refused to answer anymore questions; the remainder of the Slytherin House closed ranks around the two, making it even harder for others to ask questions. This protection, though, did not go unnoticed. Most of the school was just confused, as Harry brought down the Dark Lord, whom the rest of the school thought to be Slytherin's idol, and Hermoine was thought to be a muggleborn by everyone not in the know.

The hardest part for the whole week, however, came down to one person. One stubborn, very persistent, annoying person: Professor Dumbledore.

He kept requesting Harry to come to his office and discuss his sorting, his home life, and his friends. He would try to maintain a grandfatherly persona, but Harry could tell that the man was trying to also make him seem like a little kid who just did something wrong. Like it was a bad thing he was sorted into slytherin. The professor wished to resort him-something the sorting hat vehemently denied. He told him that he could choose better friends, such as those from a 'lighter family.' Oftentimes pushing Harry to try to become friends with the red-headed boy from gryffindor. He even tried to get Harry to discuss his home life, like how Petunia raised him and such.

_As if the professor thinks he has a right to know these things. He just wants to control my life!_ Harry thought quite angrily.

Harry was always sure to not take any lemon drops or look the headmaster in the eyes. Professor Snape warned him of such during the nightly etiquette training he went through with Hermoine. Harry thought those lessons were awesome, actually. Between Snape and the other members of the Slytherin House, Harry and Hermoine were learning things that they should have been brought up knowing. This included not only poise and presentation, but also customs, history, and rituals that were slowly being erased through time due to meddling, long-living Headmasters. During the first week, the pair were only getting a quick overview of these subjects, but they were expected to learn them throughout the year.

No one ever said that Professor Snape didn't have high demands or expectations.

By the time Friday rolled around, Harry was quite exhausted. Draco had to remind him to get up; Hermoine had to make sure he actually ate enough breakfast. And that was only the start of the day.

Potions soon became the class they headed towards. Draco was the first to notice that they shared the class with gryffindor and moaned, "Of all the classes to be paired with them! This is just asking for something to go wrong!" The others couldn't help but agree.

Harry was still in a half-dazed state, so Hermoine took the seat right beside him. Draco sat by them as well, with Daphne Greengrass choosing to sit by him. As the gryffindors came into the classroom, one Ronald Weasley came barging up to Hermoine and angrily asked her: "Move."

"No."

"I said move. I want to sit by my best mate. Then convince him to a resort, as he shouldn't be in the house of snakes in the first place! So move."

"And once again, I said no."

Ron got even more angry. Enough to actually shove her off her seat. That was the same time Harry finally was awake enough to take notice of what just happened, "Hermoine!"

"Gah!" Hermoine took a deep breath, pain written all over her face. "I think my shoulder is dislocated."

All of a sudden, a large, black figure came up behind Ron. "What happened here?" he seethed.

Draco responded to him, explaining what Ron had just done.

"30 points from Gryffindor for assaulting a fellow student, and a week of detention! Potter, take Granger to the hospital wing to get that shoulder reset."

Harry nodded and slowly helped Hermoine up, and led her out of the room. They could just hear Weasley trying to make an excuse to put him not at fault. He was failing miserably.

Harry sighed, "And this is just the first week."

Hermoine couldn't help but agree with his exasperation.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody!

I apologize for how long it has taken me to update this...but here is the next chapter ;)

Thank you to both draconic skysong and lucyole for pointing out that I had Hermione misspelled quite a few times so far in the fic...sorry & thanks for letting me know!

I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed this story thus far, so let us continue!

(As always, constructive critisism & reviews are always welcome!)

~wormyapple

* * *

Emerald green eyes slowly opened wide early Saturday morning. This action was soon followed by a couple of blinks—a royal attempt to get rid of the early morning grogginess that plagues many.

Harry Potter found himself awake at what many considered to be 'oh dark thirty'* though realistically, it was maybe 5 o'clock in the morning. Instead of falling back to the sleep-like state everyone else in his dorm was currently exhibiting, he found he couldn't sleep further due to his mind constantly replaying all that had happened throughout his first week. Especially Hermione getting injured. He couldn't get that out of his mind, even if Madam Pomfrey was able to heal it with a spell or two.

Deciding to get ready for the day, Harry tried to quietly maneuver around his dorm so as to not wake his dorm-mates. Soon after, he found himself sitting quietly on the couch in the common room; all he was doing was staring into the fire, not even noticing the time passing by.

Two hours later, Hermione came down the stairs to join him, as she wasn't surprised he was up so early.

"Although it is early, it is after 7 in the morning. Maybe we could go see if we can speak with Professor Snape to see if he could help us cope with this hectic week? I'd like to have some sort of plan in place for tackling the rest of the year if it is to be similar to this past one." Hermione spoke quietly, almost in whispers: "Don't worry. I'm alright and we'll get through this together."

* * *

The two slytherin first-years soon found themselves sitting not in the professor's office as one might expect, but rather in his apartment's en-suite lounge. Before any speaking was made, a honey tea latte was placed before each of the children, and a nice traditional macchiato was set before the man. Everything showing up with a quick flick of the wrist by the professor.

After taking a few sips, the man verbalized the concerns of the children: "You are here to ask me if there I can help you plan out your next steps as you feel overwhelmed by the pressure placed upon you by the majority of the school." He lifted his eyebrows in question, daring the two to disagree with his words.

They didn't speak, but simply nod in response.

Professor Snape just set down his cup and sighed. "Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do for you. Some things I can teach you—such as occlumency, the art of organizing and protecting your mind—can help you manage your thoughts and emotions when placed in situations of high stress. Other things, such as a nosy old coot of a headmaster, I don't have much control over. If I could, I would send you both elsewhere to get out of this drama-filled castle, yet the old man will find you and drag you back. It doesn't matter if you want to or not...and considering he's part of the ICW, there isn't much anywhere you can hide either."

He took a breath to continue, but before he could resume speaking, another voice popped up: "There is somewhere you can go that you can learn all you need without being found until you are ready."

Everyone jumped out of their seats at the voice. In the portrait above the fireplace, which normally hung just a scenic picture, stood a man. Tall and dark, many would describe him. The 'dark' from him radiating aura (which seemed to reach beyond the frame) and his pitch black hair. His emerald eyes shown with an unearthly hue. The robes were a shade of green so dark, it could almost be considered black. Silver embroidery smocked the robe's edging. This truly was a man with power and prestige the trio in the lounge thought.

"Who...who are you?" The boy trembled in shock of the appearance of the surprise guest and awe of his presence.

A slight bow of the head occurred as introductions took place: "Young lad, I am known to you as Salazar Slytherin, founder of your house here at Hogwarts. The castle communicates with me when someone is in need or when one of the founder's descendants enter the castle. For you, it seems the castle is quite willing to assist you with your troubles. Up on the seventh floor, go to the Room of Requirement (the professor here can show you the way). When you pace before the door, think '_I wish to go to a safer time and learn from my ancestors._' The castle will then power a ritual for you to move through time and learn from me without meddling interruptions. Young Potter, you may bring yourself, the lass, and your professor with you. No one else may come; nor can come for that matter. Once you are gone from your time, none can track or find you until you are willing to return. I shall await your arrival." With that, the man bowed and swept out of the portrait.

With no hesitation, the two students and professor found themselves upon the seventh floor.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, a little nervous.

"Let's do this," Harry nodded in response.

After pacing, thinking, opening the door, and entering, they were gone from the year 1991.

* * *

Notes:

*'oh dark thirty', also known as '0 dark 30' often refers to some unspecified time of night...pretty much whenever it is still dark out

Kind of short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!

(and hopefully updates will be coming at more regular intervals soon!)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Yay!

Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to updating this fic.

Though a bit short (and a bit fast paced), here is the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy,

-wormyappple

P.S. I don't own HP!

* * *

_1991-1992 School Year: Dumbledore's POV_

* * *

Later that evening, the professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all came and gathered in the staff room, waiting to get the meeting started. All, that is, except a certain potions master who hadn't been seen at all that day.

It wasn't that unusual to see the man missing throughout the day. He sometimes became so involved in his craft of potion making, that he never noticed the hours fly by. However, never had he been late to a staff meeting. Especially one after the first week of class.

Dumbledore sighed. He had asked one of the numerous house elves to go looking for the young professor a few minutes ago.

_Pop._

"Professor Headmaster Dumbledore, sir? Tipsy has looked all over the castle and the Professor Snape cannot be found. I be asking the castle where he is, but Hogwarts says man not left. Would not be telling Tipsy where to find the man either. What shall Tipsy be doing sir?"

The other professors looked at the elf in curiosity. However, two in particular are not happy: "Where can that man be? He knows when these meetings are and how little time we have to host these!" one Minerva McGonagall, professor of transfiguration asked.

The headmaster let out another sigh. The first week had only just been completed, and he has not been a happy camper. It all started during the sorting ceremony. Two fist years ended up in a house they should never of been in.

One, a muggleborn. Hermione Granger, daughter of two dentists, should have ended up in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The young, smart witch would have eventually befriended both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Would have nagged the boys to study, but discourage them from outperforming her. Would have trusted authority figures—mainly himself. Would have done what he suggested; what he molded her to be. Would have been his pawn, used to control the boy-who-lived.

The boy-who-lived. The young lad should had been sorted in Gryffindor. He even asked the damn hat to sort him there. Did the hat listen to him? No. The blasted shred of fabric thought the lad could achieve the most potential in the house of snakes. Could bring the house out of the darkness it surrounded itself by. Could undo all the damage that the headmaster had done.

Dumbledore almost blew up his office in rage from that comment.

However, that was not the current issue. The man that took the two young ones under his wing is currently missing. With no reason to be. _Where is he!  
_

While the old man simmered in his anger, the meeting continued on without him.

* * *

Monday morning, dawn broke over the horizon and illuminated the large castle in a golden hue. However, no matter how beautiful the morning, it's peace could not overcome the chaos that would come about that day.

Severus was still missing. However, as everyone one of the castle's inhabitants would find out, he was not the only one. Two first years were also discovered to be missing. No one could find them—not even the elves. Yet, whenever one was to ask the portraits—or even the castle directly—they said that the trio were not missing, and that they were, in fact, here in the castle. That they had not left the wards.

Dumbledore was once again furious that his plans were not going the way he wished.

* * *

Word quickly spread outside the castle. By the time Dumbledore thought to sensor the letters coming out of the owlery, it was too late.

The Daily Profit tried to destroy his reputation. He was yelled at daily by the minister, by the parents, by the Wizengamot, for allowing the three to go missing, and for not being able to find them.

To the headmaster, however, the worst of it came when Nicolas Flamel found out. He came to the castle, wondering how safe his stone was. If the headmaster could loose track of his students and their professor, then how easily could he loose track of the stone?

When Flamel saw the defenses made for the stone, however, he was furious. He realized that the defenses were not made to be true defenses, but rather a test for first years. He even commented as he left the castle with the stone: "I'm glad those children are no longer under your 'tender care.' They are not pawns Albus!"

* * *

_Quirell's POV_

* * *

Ever since the students went missing the headmaster came down hard on the professors and students. More restrictions were put in place. Students could not travel alone; they must be in groups of at least 3. Professors could not go out on patrol at night without being in pairs. The professors could not leave the castle wards without permission from the headmaster first. Life got much harder.

Due to the wraith of his lord, however, Quirell had to often go out into the forest for unicorn's blood. It may cause him to have only a half-life, but it was still a life.

When Flamel came to the castle to take the stone, his lord was furious, but there wasn't much either of them could do about it. The man just continued to teach and research other methods to restore his master's body.

One advantage of hosting his lord's spirit he realized he had, however, was that the curse on the defense position did not apply to him. The curse was set to apply to all those not who were not his lord, and since his body and mind hosted him, the curse never activated upon his person.

He continued to teach year after year, much to the surprise of the both the faculty and students.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all!

Here's another update! I'm going to try to have these posts be more regular (and less sporadic)…

Thanks again for all the awesome reviews :)

Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

~wormyapple

* * *

_Founder's Time_

* * *

"Ugh. That was a bit dizzying," Harry exclaimed as he lost his balance. Unfortunately, that loss of balance caused him to not just fall, but to fall specifically through the now open door leading out of the room of requirement. Even more specifically, falling in front of another human being. Who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And you are…?" The words were strung out in a question, though it took Harry a good minute before he actually realized that there were words spoken. As he removed himself from the floor, he stumbled again and blushed. _What a great way to make a first impression_, he thought.

"Um…ah…Harry Potter, mister," then Harry realized who exactly stood before him, "uh, I mean, Lord Slytherin." He gave the man a short bow, slowly remembering the etiquette he only started to learn a few days prior.

_Salazar Slytherin did not look impressed one bit_, Harry thought. The man's frown only deepened until Harry realized that he still had yet to introduce his companions. _Yet another breach in etiquette protocol! Get yourself together Harry!_

"Here with me are Professor Severus Snape, Lord of Prince and Hermione Granger, heir of Ollivander, heir of Dagworth-Granger." The two gave a slight bow and a full curtsy, respectively.

The man nodded at the professor in return and gave a chaste kiss to the back of Hermione's hand. He then spoke again: "The castle had told me of your impending arrival. Come; we have much to discuss."

* * *

The time travelers soon found themselves in an ornate, but tasteful, lounge. Once they all had a cup of tea in hand, Slytherin began: "So, Mister Potter, was it? In your introduction earlier, you did not state your heir status." He looked upon Harry admonishingly.

To his credit, Harry looked sheepish at the reprimand. "Sorry sir. Though it is no excuse, you did catch me off guard. Also, I have only recently begun to learn etiquette, as I, again only recently, learned of my heirships." Slytherin narrowed his eyes, but Harry didn't notice as he continued to speak: "As to whom I am heir to, I am the sole heir of Potter, and, um, of you, sir."

"...Of me? Why am I not surprised," Slytherin sighed in exasperation. "Then again, though the castle tends to help any in need, it goes above and beyond for the 'founders heirs.' Time travel certainly qualifies as 'above and beyond.'"

Conversation continued to flow, eventually involving both Hermione and Snape. They explained to the founder their situation in the future. How they (as in Harry and Hermione) had only recently learned of their magical heritage and heirships. How they were badgered constantly by both other students as well as a scheming old man they called 'Headmaster.' How so many things went wrong within just their first week.

Salazar Slytherin seethed as he heard of more and more atrocities happening within his castle, and more specifically, to these children. Though being helpful, kind, and caring were not characteristics he was known for, he did have compassion, however hidden he liked to keep it. He vowed to help them achieve their greatest potential, and to help them both survive and thrive in their unforgiving world.

* * *

"Alright. So, here is what we'll do," Slytherin began. "The school year starts in two weeks. In those two weeks we have a lot to cover. First things first, we need to bring Olivander into the situation. That way, Miss Granger, he can be both your magical guardian and your mentor in family magics. Mr. Potter, those will be my rolls to you as well, since you are my future heir. Next, we'll need to go shopping for school supplies, since scrolls and fashion are likely far different in your time than they are here."

Harry grumbled a quick, "Not really," while rolling his eyes. Slytherin sent a glare his way, somehow conveying both 'Shut up,' and curiosity at the same time.

The founder continued: "Classes you will be taking include transfiguration, charms, potions, history, herbology, astronomy, dark arts, defense against the dark arts, rituals, runes, and private study."

Hermione looked shocked and alarmed. "What do you mean dark arts? And rituals? In our time, I believe rituals have been banned. Dark arts is banned too, though since people illegally use it, the defense class still exists. Also, we get to learn runes as first years?! Back in our time, we couldn't start learning those until our third year, and even then, it was an elective and not a mandatory course!" She then blushed, "Sorry about asking so many questions at once, sir. I sometimes get carried away. Also, what is with the private study? Is that just another name for study hall or something?"

Slytherin chuckled slightly, looking impressed at the number of questions she spoke in one breath. However, he was not happy to hear about the course changes. Not one bit. "I will answer your questions a bit out of order. For one, the private study is for you to learn about your role as heir, as well as both etiquette and family magic. Next, runes is vital for understanding how magic can be shaped into spells. Then, in the second year, arithmancy is taught together with runes, allowing students to learn both the flow of magic and how it works; essentially, the physics behind magic. As for the rituals and dark arts classes, I'm sorry to hear they are no longer taught. Rituals can do much for a person. Although there are many that can cause harm, there is also just as many that can protect and heal. As for the dark arts, we teach that for a few reasons. If you think about it, how can you defend against something you know nothing about? Having a base in the dark arts will only help in learning the defense against it. Also, as you likely know, the dark arts have a certain draw to them. We teach them to help keep watch over the students learning them, so they can learn their limits and not get drawn into the lure with no escape in sight. At least, when us professors are here on hand, we can prevent things from going majorly wrong. Another point is that sometimes, to defend against a dark art, one must use the dark arts themselves. Finally, everyone's magic has a certain orientation: light, grey, and dark. By teaching all three within the school, we even out the playing field for the students. If we taught only light or only dark, then some students would have an advantage while others would fall behind. Teaching all three through defense against the dark arts (light), charms (grey), and dark arts (dark), we give students a chance to learn and experience what they need for the maximum potential growth."

A look of awe graced the face of the other professor in the room, pondering how to regain this balance in his time. He couldn't wait for the year to start. If this many revelations and concepts have come up within a singular day, he wondered what spending at least a year in this time would do.

The grins of all four—two professors, two students—turned into a smirk as they all realized that things were about to change into their favor.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi hi!

Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter…tho the OC's I've added are mine (sorta...I don't own their last names…)

;)

-WormyApple

* * *

Black robe, pressed and ready. _Check_.

Hair, tamed, pulled into a bun. _Check_.

Boots, long and laced. _Check_.

Books, paper and ink packed into a bag. _Check._

One best friend eagerly knocking down her door? _Check_, she thought in exasperation.

She swung open her door, and with a touch of cheek, she spoke: "Good morning to you too Harry."

Said boy walked into the room with a bounce in his step. _He is way to excited this early in the morning._ "Morning Hermione! Are you ready for today? I think I am, but I don't know! So much has happened over the last two week" he rapidly spoke.

"I know Harry," she replied. "I can't believe that I calmed down and you became hyper when we finally relaxed here in this time. I don't understand how Professor Slytherin puts up with you."

"Maybe, because I'm awesome?" She lightly slapped him up the head with her book bag at that response.

"Hermione!" he whined.

"You deserved it and you know it. Now calm down, and let's head up to breakfast."

His personality did a one-eighty; maturity now oozed off of him: "Shall we, my lady?" He held out his hand to her. She took it, then nested her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"We shall."

* * *

The two walked into the great hall, and more specifically up to the head table, where they bowed and curtsied to the professors.

"Good morning Professor Slytherin; good morning Professor Snape," they intoned together.

They received a nod and a short "Good morning," from Snape.

From Slytherin, he responded: "Good morning to you both as well. Are the two of you ready for today? My fellow founders are bound to return today with a few students, and the starting feast is tonight as well."

"I think you have taught us enough these past two weeks for us to be prepared enough, though personally, one can never be ready enough in this type of situation—there are always too many variables" Hermione spoke with ease. "Though I don't think this one here feels the same way." She gestured to Harry as he gave her a lopsided grin at that comment.

"Hermione! You need to relax. Who cares about all the variables. We'll just make the best first impressions we can and roll with the situation no matter what happens!"

Professor Slytherin narrowed his eyes at the boy, "How did you ever become so Gryffindor-ish my heir?" He then continued to mumble how Slytherins should not act brashly; especially when they are of his blood.

The doors to the hall swung wide open; "Did I just hear my name? Salazar! How I have missed you so this past month!"

"Oh joy. Speak of the man and he shall appear," Slytherin mumbled, though those near to him heard him quite clearly.

The overly cheerful man did not notice this response. He instead looked around the room. "Sal! Who are our guests? Or are they new students? Oh! I must also introduce you to those I have brought back."

"One thing at a time dearie," spoke the newest arrival as she walked up. Professor Ravenclaw stood in all the beauty that others spoke of. Quick and sharp, yet full of understanding. However, Slytherin never understood how she got along so well with her idiot of a fiance (in his humble opinion, of course).

One more walked up to the rest, with a few soon-to-be students standing awkwardly behind her. "Oh, this is exciting! We've all arrived at the same time. Why doesn't everyone get acquainted with each other over breakfast, while we have the remaining students and staff show up throughout the day. This evening we shall have a sorting ceremony and grand feast to kick off the year."

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked over to the nearest table and sat down. Some of the new students the founders had gathered choose to sit by them, and introduced themselves.

"Hello. I am Atlas Black, heir to the house of Black, and this is my twin sister, Astrid Black," spoke a somewhat tall boy of 11. With a nod and curtsy, they sat down.

"Hi! I'm Asher Abbott of house Abbott, though I think you can already guess that." He smiled. "My older brother is actually the heir to my house...so yeah."

"Rohesia Lovegood is my name, and this is my friend Iseut Peverell. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The two girls sat down as well.

Harry and Hermione then stood to introduce themselves; however, as they are in the past, they chose (with their guardians) to go by the family name they are heir to, rather than the name they were born under. Harry also decided to go under a more formal name, as they were currently in a more formal time. "Hello all, I am Hadrian Slytherin, heir to the house of Slytherin. My companion here is Hermione Ollivander, heir to the house of Ollivander."

The seven students quickly got along and decided to spend the day exploring the castle while chattering excitedly about the upcoming year and sorting.

* * *

That evening, all the students, both past and new, gathered into the great hall. The older students sat at their respective tables while the newer lined up before the head table. The sorting hat then sung about the wonders of each house.

Professor Hufflepuff then pulled out the newest class roster and began the sorting:

"Asher Abbott" "Hufflepuff!"

"Atlas Black" "Slytherin!"

"Astrid Black" "Slytherin!"

"Mirabelle Brown" "Gryffindor!"

"Isolde Bones" "Hufflepuff!"

"Althalos Fortescue" "Ravenclaw!"

"Milivoj Lestrange" "Ravenclaw!"

"Yrian Longbottom" "Gryffindor!"

"Rohesia Lovegood" "Ravenclaw!"

"Cateline Malfoy" "Slytherin!"

"Hamon Nott" "Hufflepuff!"

"Hermione Ollivander" "Slytherin!"

"Iseut Peverell" "Ravenclaw!"

"Hadrian Slytherin" "Slytherin!"

"Wyot Wood" "Gryffindor!"

After the sorting, the feast began. Harry and Hermione sat themselves by Atlas and Astrid, then introduced themselves to their remaining new housemate: Cateline Malfoy. She was a bit cold to them at first, but quickly warmed up to the four the further they spoke.

Afterwards, they then walked down to the Slytherin common room and into their respective dorms—Harry and Atlas going one way; Hermione, Astrid, and Cateline the other.

They bid each other adieu, eager to start into the school year.

* * *

AN: I can't believe I just wrote about the school year starting when the school year is ending…Technically it's finals week for me...but I kinda don't have any finals (just like one project)...yay upper division classes. I can't believe I'm graduating tho! Finally done! (unless I decide to go for my Master's in a few years...but I don't want to think about that yet…)

Anyways, to my reviewers: thank you for enjoying this fic thus far and will continue to do so! See you all soon! Reviews & constructive criticism are always welcome :)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Please Read!**

Hello everyone!

I apologize for the long delay…

So, due to huge writer's block, I'm going to be slightly changing things up a bit? I was originally planning on writing out the adventures Harry, Hermione, and Snape have in the past, but...my mind doesn't want to focus on that.

This chapter is going to be a major flash forward explanation, and then the following chapters will be back to my normal writings (as I actually have inspirations for those). I will likely come back and re-write this chapter normally...but it just won't be anytime soon tbh.

* * *

**Founder's time:**

1st year:

-Harry & Hermione get to know their new classmates, especially their Slytherin year-mates.

-Lots of classes that actually go into the basics of magic (i.e. spell manipulation and how it works and not just 'say phrase, wave wand')

-Harry:

-.-best classes are rituals & potions

-.-as Slytherin's heir, Salazar privately teaches him parselmagic and potions (for family magic)

-Hermione:

-.-best classes runes & dark arts (surprise, surprise!)

-.-Olivander gets brought in and begins teaching her about wands (i.e. wood types, core types, how to best harvest them, flow of magic, etc. etc.)

-..-(and Olivander in this fic is sorta immortal? Or at least slow aging...so yeah...'cause why not?)

2nd year:

-same as above, but arithmancy is added to the class list.

3rd year:

-kinda same thing, but outside of classes, Harry and Hermione learn what it's like to be introduced to society, so balls and high tea and political functions, etc.

4th year:

-starts the same as before...but come October...they get pulled forward through time.

* * *

**Hogwarts Era (regular time):**

1992-93 school year:

-Malfoy Sr. does not give the diary to Ginny in second year, but he instead adds pressure to Dumbledore to find the missing students + professor

-since no diary, there is no basilisk attack

-'normal' year! (mostly)

-Quirell is still teaching (much to the amazement of everyone)

1993-94 school year:

-Sirius still escapes Askaban since the newspaper still shows the Weasley family trip to egypt

-eventually ends up hiding out with Remus (after convincing him of innocence)

-he also tries to pull all his resources (as much as he can considering he's an 'escaped convict') to try to find what happened to Harry

-Wormtail meets up with Quirell (who is still teaching DADA!)

1994-95 school year:

-Tri-wizard tournament!

-the goblet of fire still 'spits out' Harry's name

-castle pulls the trio back through time so that Harry can participate (as it is a magically binding contract & the way the time is flowing…)

-The castle also pulls Salazar forward through time as well. It's his 'disappearing act' from the founder's time

* * *

AN: **The next chapter will be a ****legit**** chapter and not just bullet points!** I do apologize for this...but like I mentioned earlier...writers block is a real thing.

Thank you all for your support on this fic tho! I really appreciate it!


End file.
